monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Cow Queen/Monster Cow Lord
Demon Cow Queen, She's the strongest there is. Recruitment Resolve the Minotauroses' Disappearance then bring the Minotauros in the tunnel to the Minotaur's Maze 10 Sukiyaki for the Horn of Friendship. Two Sukiyaki can be found in pots close to the entrance of the castle. They can also be farmed as drops off the Minotauroses inside. Alternatively, sukiyaki can be cooked by Flavor Emperors at level 9. Then, bring the Horn of Friendship to her and she'll join your party. Biography Wishes to become the Queen Beast by turning her race into battle hardened warriors... by feeding them Sukiyaki. However, instead of becoming a powerful and loyal army, the minotauros that show up merely continue to eat and eat and eat... After Luka and co defeat her, she kicks out everyone, then sulks, wondering where her masterful plan went wrong. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "My favorite food is beef bowl... I will not let my subordinates hear this." "Someday, I will gather the beasts of this region... And then, I shall command all of the world's beasts!" "Now, I shall fight for my disgraced ancestors..." "When I'm turning in my sleep, my subordinates escape in a panicked rush... If you're as big as I am, your subordinates need to be tough." "I shall embrace you until you're exhausted!" "When I'm about to sneeze, my subordinates flee in a panic. Really, they're such rude people." "I have such a large body, yet I eat small meals... I only eat the same amount as an ordinary Minotauros." "This region of the world will eventually be conquered by the Minotauros army! Though there's a bit of a downside in that it will smell sweaty." "I'm not familiar with human conflicts. And I have no intension of getting involved with the conflict between the Monster Lords either." "My subordinates are hopelessly rude. They had better learn some more manners..." "You've gone though much trouble, so you may eat sukiyaki too..." (+1 Sukiyaki) "It's only a small amount, but take it and become my subordinate..." (+ 2250G) "I shall grant you this stone..." (+1 Orange Earth Stone) "There isn't enough meat... could you share some with me?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "You would help me...?"(+20 Affinity) *No - "Nuuu..." "I'll be out of money soon... could you help me out?" (Give 1350G) *Yes - "You would help me...?"(+25 Affinity) *No - "Nuuu..." "I would like to cheer up by drinking some sake..." (Give 1 Yamatai Sake) *Yes - "You would help me...?"(+30 Affinity) *No - "Nuuu..." "I am the Cow Demon Queen, Queen of the Minotauros... Come now, you would do well to serve me." *I'll serve - "Hmph, do you have no pride...? What a lowly guy." *I refuse! - "You're a determined fellow... Fufu, you're not so bad." (+10 Affinity) *I'll lick your feet - "To go so far as to abandon your pride... You're a frightening person..." (+10 Affinity) "How do you like my breasts...? Fufu, you want to be buried in these breasts..." *I want to be buried - "Then I will do as you wish... First I will make sure you cannot resist..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to be buried - "Even if your mouth says so, if I were to sandwich it between them... Any man would quickly lose his resolve." *Mommy! - "Oh ho, do you want to be spoiled? Then I will let you indulge in these breasts to your heart's content..." (+10 Affinity) "Do you want me to crush you? Or do you want to be raped...?" *I want to be crushed - "You have unusual preferences..." *I want to be raped - "Fufu, what an honest fellow... Then as you wish, I'll squeeze you until you're completely dry!" (+10 Affinity) *I don't want either. - "Fufu, then try to resist me!" "This tower is very fragile... Even if I move just a little, it shakes and creaks." *You should rebuild it - "Hmm, I agree... I shall capture you and put you to work on it." *It's because your body is too large - "How insensitive of you... You should realize this body is fine!" (-5 affinity) *live outside - "Sleeping outdoors is intriguing..." (+10 Affinity) "There are many people who have endorsed me to become the next Queen Beast. How about you? Do you consider my strong abilities fitting for the queen of beasts?" *You're worthy of being Queen Beast - "Fufufu, it appears so...! As expected, I should become Queen Beast!" (+10 Affinity) *You're not fit to be Queen Beast - "What?! What is wrong with me?! Hora, I want you to tell me in detail!" (-5 Affinity) *I'm Queen Beast - "...Wh-what did you say?! In that case, I will defeat you and take the seat of Queen Beast for myself!" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Cow Demon Queen: "At last, my name has become well-known among the Minotauros tribe... It's not Sukiyaki Queen, Boob Demon Queen, or anything else..." With Mina: Mina: "Cow Meat Demon Queen, hey!" Demon Cow Queen: "The "meat" part is unnecessary... Memorize my full name." Mina: "Sorry... umm, Cow Milk Demon-Queen!" Demon Cow Queen: "The "milk" part is unnecessary... Fine, just call me whatever you want." With Carol: Cow Demon Queen: "Carol... Among all of my idiotic brethren, you're a reliable one." Carol: "It's been very hard work... If it's okay with me, I'll help anytime." Cow Demon Queen: "Excellent, a good idea came to mind that you should become a queen. You'll need a large amount of beef bowl first..." Carol: "I decline." With Jame: Jame: "You're as big as I am!" Demon Cow Queen: "Kuku, your heart and bowl are big!" Jame: "Is your food bowl big too?!" Demon Cow Queen: "Of course!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Cow Demon Queen: "I will become Queen Beast!" Cow Demon Queen made a bold declaration! ...But no one was listening to her. happens 2nd Action: Cow Demon Queen: "Nuooooo!!" 4 enemies take damage 3rd Action: Cow Demon Queen: "I'm not busy, so I'm going to take a little rest..." Cow Demon Queen fell asleep... Demon Queen goes to sleep 4th Action: Cow Demon Queen: "Nuooo! My foot slipped!" Demon Queen uses Megaton Press 5th Action: Cow Demon Queen: "The name Sukiyaki Queen lacks elegance!" Cow Demon Queen presents a gift! Sukiyaki Trivia * Category:Artist: Makiya Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Companions Category:Minotaur Category:Animals Category:Demi-Human